


take care of me

by cryystal_m00n



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cuddles as aftercare, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: matthew can feel his world starting to collapse, and the only person that can help him is taehyung.





	take care of me

**Author's Note:**

> first work in this fandom (kind of) and it's porn. not a surprise. i hope y'all enjoy this piece of filth

matthew can feel himself starting to lose it. he is sure that he can only hold on for one more day. the stress of the comeback is sure to get the worst of him. he can’t seem to get the new dance, he can’t learn the damn rap and everyone is expecting him to be the best leader. but right now he is sure that can’t be accomplished. he is at his worst and he knows it. 

so he does what he knows best, he closes himself in, doesn’t let anyone in for as long as he can. and taehyung knows his tactic. and he knows that taehyung knows. he’s just waiting for him to finally snap, to finally try and help matthew. 

it happens in the second week of their practice. matthew told the girls that he feels too tired to join them to the restaurant. that the practice is too much now, that he is too old for their shenanigans. they both smile and leave hand in hand, off to enjoy a quiet date. 

matthew and taehyung both head to their dorm, the first going straight to his room. that leaves taehyung sighing and shaking his head at his behavior, going to his own room to get what he needs for his favorite boy. 

matthew hears a knock just as throws his shirt on the floor, ready to go to bed and re-watch doukyuusei for the fifth time. he doesn’t need to call the other man in, for he opens the door quickly after. “hey,” he greets matthew. the taller man nods, still sitting on the bed. 

taehyung moves to stand in front of him, hands burying in his hair, gently tugging at the strands. matthew leans into his touch, eyes closing. “you need any help?” he nods again. “ok, baby boy, i need you to lay on the bed and wait for me, is that good for you?” matthew whimpers at the pet name, but he follows the elder’s instructions. 

the older man takes his arms and ties them on the headboard, using a tie. matthew gives them tug to show him that they won’t come undone during sex unless taehyung helps him. the latter leans in to give the awaiting boy a kiss, pulling back when he feels his boyfriend wiggle underneath him. “ok, sweetheart, we’ll get started now.” he says, before using a piece of velvety material to blindfold the man. 

matthew sighs when he can’t see anymore, tensing as he feels taehyung move above him, as the bed dips in the direction of the bedside drawer. there’s a hand ghosting above his thighs, before having them pinch in random places. taehyung blows on them, mouthing on the inside of them, teeth lightly biting the skin. he knows what’s coming and he can’t help but feel giddy when the elder pours the lube over his hole, the cold sensation feeling amazing against his already too hot body. 

taehyung pushes a finger in, making the younger go limp on the bed. “look at you, you dirty little thing, i bet you’ve been waiting for me to do this for so long, thinking about my fingers inside of you, wanting my dick like the whore you are.” he slaps his thigh, leaving a red mark on it. “answer me, slut.” he commands as he thrusts a second digit in, not waiting for matthew to get used to the burn.

“yes, sir!” the younger moans, back arching and legs closing just the tiniest bit. taehyung slaps them again, a warning not to do so. 

he takes his time turning matthew into a moaning mess, squirming at the slightest touch, hands trying to break the tie and reach for the brunette, legs tensing with each thrust. by the time he thinks that the younger is ready, he can see tears falling on his face. he leans in to kiss them away. 

“h-hyung,” matthew mewls, as taehyung finally finds his prostate, “i-i’m going to--” but he doesn’t get to finish before he is cumming, body tensing and legs closing around the elder’s waist. 

“such a dirty slut, cumming just from my fingers alone. a dirty, dirty slut.” taehyung takes his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets. he licks at the strands of cum on matthew’s belly, making the younger giggles despite how exhausted he felt. “i’m not done with you, baby boy.” says as he stands up to untie the younger’s hands from the headboard. he guides matthew, still blindfolded to go on his knees. the man lets himself be guided. 

the blindfold is off and he finds himself facing the other man’s cock, looking red and painfully hard. “suck.” is all he is said and he is more than happy to comply. matthew takes the cock in his hand, giving it a few pumps, taking the head in his mouth. he closes his eyes, pressing his tongue on the underside as he starts sucking, bopping his head, relaxing his throat to take as much of taehyung in as possible. 

taehyung’s hands find the younger’s hair, tugging at it and encouraging him to go deeper. he buckles his hips forward, making matthew choke on it, but that just motivates him to be better for taehyung, to make him cum faster, so he hollows his cheeks, hums around it, fondles his balls, does anything to have the elder finish in his mouth.

it doesn’t happen, however, for taehyung pushes him away, growling a low ‘on your back, whore,’ before he pounds into him. it’s fast, rough, with groans and whimperings, with matthew trying to pull taehyung closer, feel all of him ass he cums in him, as he too releases on their stomachs again. 

matthew collapses on the bed, with the elder on top of him, both tired. taehyun stands up, going to the bathroom only to come back with a wet towel to clean both of them. the younger smiles up at him, almost asleep. he nuzzles in the brunette’s chest when he sits next to him, looking so small and fragile as he curls in himself. 

“thank you,” he mumbles, pressing a kiss to taehyung’s chest.

“you don’t have to thank me, matt. i’ll always be here for you, baby boy.” he says back, holding the younger closer.

matthew mutters an ‘i love you,’ the response being the last thing he hears before he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
